An enterprise or a store that provides goods or services issues a coupon or a membership card to a client, and provides various services such as point reserve, price discount, and free service provision. However, in the coupon or membership card service of the related art, since a user gets coupons or membership cards of all stores that the user does business with, there is the inconvenience that the user always has several membership cards.
Meanwhile, in order to solve the inconvenience, a method of reserving points by printing a QR code or a barcode on a purchase receipt and capturing the printed QR code or barcode, a method of storing point information in a user terminal or an IC chip memory of a card, or a method of associating a credit card with an electronic stamp have been suggested. However, there are inconveniences that the QR code is captured or an application is installed. Thus, there is a need for a method of reserving and managing points conveniently and effectively. With regard to a method of providing reserve points to a user, Korean Patent Publication No. 2002-0033698 describes reserve point system and method using a non-contact card.